Cunno so pyt
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: Sorry my bad  I made a mistake when I found that mysterious stone. The next day, well none of us felt the same... YxT, RxG, WxL  Rikku's POV
1. Everyone meet Bob!

**Ok an attempt at a first person humor, I don't think this has been done, but if it has I hadn't a clue! And the bit's in Al Bhed will be translated. Enjoy reading. Well I don't own FFX2.**

Tidus bordly walked around in circles in the wide open fields of the Calm Lands. Two years it had been since he had last been here. "TIDUS!" He looked over his shoulder hearing the familar voice. He smiled waving to Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, who was holding his son, Paine and Brother. Brother was yelling with a merchent about something that no one other than Yunie or myself would understand. Usually my brother wouldn't bother with buying from non-Al Bhed, but this time he had no other choice. Rin had recently hired a new guy, and well he didn't speak Al Bhed. That wouldn't be much of a problem, but Brother still couldn't speak very well and the merchent was speaking way to fast.

That though didn't conscern me though one bit. I was busy being the theif I am. I scouted around the area carefuly looking for something to lure my attention away for a little while. I noticed Paine looking over at me, and I assumed she rolled her eyes. She quickly went back to focusing on her large sword. Tworling my knives around warning a fiend I was about to get ruff on it I charged, but graceful me fell over a rock. I blinked rubbing my knees as the fiend dashed away quickly, and I looked at the rock I tripped over. It wasn't very big or anything, but it did gain my intrest. "Muug E vuiht y, famm E tuh'd ghuf fryd?" (Look I found a, well I don't know what?) I screamed not realizing I shouted out in Al Bhed.

Brother looked back at me. "Rikku cdub vuumehk ynuiht, yht ramb sa. E tuh'd ihtancdyht rymv uv fryd drec kio ec cyoehk..." (Rikku stop fooling around, and help me. I don't understand half of what this guy is saying...) He said something under his breath that I didn't hear, but I could read his lips, meh it didn't really concern me much. I was to intrested in my shiny blue and red rock. "Dnoehk du cbayg cu vycd... fru tuac ra drehg ra ec... Rikku?!"(Trying to speak so fast... who does he thhink he is... Rikku!) He shouted my name out again.

"oh Cdub ouin pmippanehk! E'mm pa ujan drana eh y vaf sehidac..." (oh Stop your blubbering! I'll be over there in a few minutes...) Man he was begining to get on my nerves. "Yvdan E veht uid fryd drec creho drehk ec!"(After I find out what this shiny thing is!) I muttered the last bit to myself as I dug the rock out of the soft earth. After I finally got it out of the ground, and cleaned it off a little, wow odd... It had markings on it that looked like Chocobo scratch(instead of chiken lol). I turned it around looking it over again. I shrugged my shoulders, and darted over to Tidus. "Look at this!" I shouted jumping on his back, practicly shoving the rock in his face. I don't think he like the fact that I just jumped on him, and shoved a dirty rock in his face.

He flailed about a second or two, and I finally was able to get down. "Why are you so intresed in it, it's just a rock..." He said, and I gave him the saddest look I could muster. What I really was sad.

"But Tidus... This is my rock! His name is Bob!" I cheered up again holding Bob out closer to Tidus. He backed away looking at me like I had went crazy. "Oh come on say hi to Bob!"

"Rikku get that thing away from me!" He shouted as I chased him around. I chased him around in circles laughing like a crazy person.

"Gecc Bob! Oui ghuf oui fyhhy!"( Kiss Bob! You know you wanna!) I don't know if he really wanted to kiss Bob or not, but hey it's fun to yell in a language that people can't understand. I continued my cackling until I had all of our group staring at us. Yunie snicked from what I could tell, Paine smacked herself on the head, Wakka and Lulu stared with their mouths wide open, and Brother slinked away back to his airship. Tidus eventually ran over to where everyone else was, and sat down on the ground exiosted. I jumped around smiling happily holding my new prized rock, Bob.

We all looked around hearing a loud 'vrewming' sound. "Rikku oui tumd; cdemm zicd yc roban yc frah fa mycd sad!"(Rikku you dolt; still just as hyper as when we last met!) I looked straight at the man coming up to me. His purple and red clothes gave him away as well as his loud voice. I swear the guy could crack glass or something, but wait nah not my Gippal. Wait did I just say MY Gippal!? Nah I'll just blame it on Bob, he's telicanetic or something.

I ran out at him, and he spread his arms as he stopped his machina. "Meet Bob!" His smile dropped instintaly to a frown, and his arms limply fell to his sides. Wow he's speachless, look at his mouth wide open like that! At least Bob impressed someone other than me. I heard the giggles coming from Yunie, and loud laughs from the guys. I shrugged still holding Bob out in front of myself for Gippal to see.

"Ugh... um... Rikku... did something fall on your... um head _again_?" I blinked a few times, and shook my head no. "... ok riiight..."

"What aren't you happy to meet Bob?" Now it's Gippal's turn! Oh I'm so cleaver I amaze myself! "Gippal you're not happy... to meet Bob!?" I acted like I was devisted, and poked my lower lip out. I gave a couple of fake sniffles, and bingo that sent Gippal into panic mode, always does and always will.

"R-Rikku no, ... I-ugh I'm really happy to um meet, Bob, was it!" Oh how I have this guy wrapped around my little finger. "Please don't cry Rikku!"

Tidus by this point had burst out laughing, and Yunie was doubled over holding her stumach. Wakka gave small laughs, and Lulu just gave a small glare at him, and instiantly he stopped. Lulu has Wakka wrapped around her finger too. Men are so simple minded, and they think I'm the dense one! Gippal looked up I would assume just now noticing that the rest of my friends were standing just a little ways away. How did he miss the airship? Like I said telicanetic! I put Bob under my arm, and grabbed Gippal by the arm draging him over to the small shop where everyone else was. I chattered on about something, but now come to think about it... I can't remember what it was in the first place, silly me. I don't know I guess I was glad to be able to talk to Gippal, but who knows. So anyway we were just sitting there around a fire in the middle of the Clam Lands. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was full. I guess you could say it was a romantic setting. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Lulu and Wakka. They were perfect for each other with their small family. I glanced over beside them at Tidus and Yunie. They were talking to each other while Yunie leaned on Tidus' shoulder. Brother had by now given up on Yunie, and went to chasing after Paine. Not sure why, but it probaly wasn't a good idea. I know in the morning we'll find Brother with a big red bruse on his head.

Finally the others went to sleep, but me. I just sat there staring at the sky hugging my knees and Bob close. I looked back down at the rock in my lap, and traced some of the markings with my finger. I stared absentmindedly at the rock, and leaned my head on my other hand. "Rikku aren't you tired?" I about tossed Bob up in the air until I realized that it was Gippal. He was looking intently at me, almost worried. Everyone was asleep outside, but Brother, just so you know.

"Gippal, where do you think Bob came from?" I asked him, and he just sighed.

"Rikku it's just a rock, it doesn't matter where it came from." I continued tracing the markings with my finger slightly ignoring his comment.

"Gippal?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He grogally said.

"Are rocks supposed to glow?" I asked casually.

"Rikku you're being foolish. I'm going to-" Gippal's sentence was cut off by a bright red light coming from Bob. That's about all I could remember from that night, and the next morning I had quite the headache from everyone's squaking at me. Man what a day...

* * *

**So now Bob's making Rikku go a little loopie, but you'll have to review to find out what happens in the next chapter to our crew. Say three review's and I'll update as fast as humanly possable(assuming I'm online and checking my e-mail). Well everyone you know what's going on(snicker, check my profile lol).**


	2. Chocomaddness

**Thanks so much! Now I'm finally able to update the story! Thanks SilentFall for being the first to review, as well as 2hot41guy and bluerockerdragongirl! As well as Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart! Well on with the maddness!**

I shook my head, clearing my blurred vision. I tried to push myself up from the ground, but my arms didn't seem to want to work for some reason. Finally I managed to get up off the ground, and stand. I yawned and looked down at my feet. "Kawii!" I ran around in circles screaming my head off. "Dreaming I'm dreaming!"

Gippal woke up and yelled at me. "Ah get out of here you stupid Chocobo!"

I continued squawking at everyone trying to wake them up. Gippal started to stand up, but wobbled around on his unsteady legs as I dashed about. He shouted in alarm as he looked at his feather and wings, and then jumped into the air screaming a few words I won't repeat due to their graphic and violent nature.

"What's going on?" Yunie asked, raising her head. She too had the face of a Chocobo. Tidus was on his back with his legs in the air, and golden wings flopped randomly around; one on Yunie's head, and the other on the ground. Yunie jumped up seeing Tidus lying beside her, and woke up Paine, Wakka, Lulu and baby Vidina.

Brother came out of the airship seeing us 'birds' as he looked at the situation the same exact way that he always did—by running around, being unhelpful. Great.

Vidina cried for his parents, and they both tried to pick him up, unsuccessfully, with their wings. Paine cursed about not being able to pick her sword up that was just lying beside her, and Tidus was still asleep for the moment. Yunie would have pulled her feathers out if she had hands right now as the two of us ran around franticly. Gippal walked calmly over to the base of the cliff a few feet away and slammed his head into it. He walked back over to us, still calm, and kicked Tidus brutally on the side.

Tidus woke up and saw the tall Chocobo with an eye-patch over his right eye. He screeched, jumping up as the rest of us had done. Vidina was still crying his eyes out, and Yunie and me were still running in circles. Paine looked at the steep cliff seeing another chocobo yelling at us. We could understand him. We all stopped our frantic rush running up to him, and him to us. Wakka and Lulu stayed behind with Vidina by the way. So as the rest of us met up with the silver Chocobo he yelled at us a quiet voice.

Eventually we figured it out to be Baralai. How this happened to him, I have no idea.

Come to think of it I still don't know how any of us got turned into chocobos.

Eventually, everyone calmed down enough to try and figure out our situation. Yunie, Paine, Tidus, and Baralai talked with each other, and I sulked for a second. Gippal looked around for a second, and then walked over to me.

He still had his eye-patch. I had my red and yellow scarf and blue headband. Yunie had a long feather coming from her head where the long braid was, and Tidus had his baby blue eyes. Wakka had one strangely out of place feather that curled at the top on his head; Lulu and Paine didn't look much different from normal black chocobos; although their eyes had reddish hues, and Vidina looked like a smaller version of Wakka. Baralai was silver and had on a blue headband.

"Hey, Gip?" I asked Gippal.

"What is it, Cid's girl?" I let my head fall a little, and looked back up at him.

"My name's Rikku, for the fifty-millionth time!" After a short silence, I asked, "are we dreaming?" He blinked his only visible eye a few times in thought.

"Can't say... I was wondering that myself." He gave a soft chirp-sigh. "What's wrong Cid's girl, you afraid?"

I jumped around flapping my wings. "RIKKURIKKURIKKU!! My name is Rikku!" That only earned a laugh from him, or at least what could have been a laugh in the language we were all stuck speaking/chirping. This action in turn caused me to get flustered. I stomped my foot on the ground, and then started chasing him around. The rest of our now turned group of chocobos just stared at us for a few seconds in annoyance. As I chased Gippal he just laughed the entire time, and taunted me.

"Come on, Cid's girl, I know you can run faster than _that_!"

"Argh! Gippal! Get back here!" I shouted. I chased him toward Clasko's Ranch, and as if on cue the ex-knight walked outside.

"Ah what a beautiful morn-!" He was cut off mid-sentence as the two of us ran toward him. Gippal stopped mere inches away from him, but I couldn't stop quite as skillfully. I tried mind you, but my legs continued on their trek. I tripped over my feet, and ran straight into Gippal. Gippal in turn crashed into Clasko, and Clasko into the ground, where the three of us all eventually ended up.

Wakka was the first to reach our tangled up mess, and stop right before us. I looked up at him; somehow I had managed to get pinned between Gippal and Clasko; not entirely sure how that one happened. We soon found ourselves surrounded by our  
friends, well all but Tidus and Yunie.

Tidus came running up calling, "Hey what happened?!" Yunie ran beside him, and the next thing that I knew was that Tidus ran into Yunie, Yunie into Wakka, Wakka into Baralai, Baralai into Paine, Paine into me, Gippal and Clasko. Lulu came walking slowly up to our small group, followed by Vidina. She stood in front of us shaking her feathery head from side to side and sighing. Vidina chirped excitedly and jumped into our large heap of feathers and feet, tangling himself up in it happily.

Oh, what a wonderful morning.

* * *

**Dragoona: Well now that's a situation that is defantly random eh?! **

**Issaru: And remember Cunno So Pyt will be updated at 3 reviews!**

**Dragoona: Issaru... what are you doing here?**

**Issaru:... .> . **

**Dragoona: Well anyways like he said 3 reviews and I'll update! **

**Brother: See ya later kiddies! Yeha!**

**Dragoona:... I'm surrounded ****by idoits...**


	3. To Gippal's annoyance

**Oh I'm so sorry it's taking me so long! Blame my slow computer, now it's saying that there's an infection, but no matter what I do it won't clear it off! Well I'll try and get the next chapter up a lot quicker if I can. Again so sorry and this chapter is so much shorter than the others. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FinalFantasy X2**

"Ouch... disterfiic!..." I sighed. It took forever to untangle ourselves from our pile, and Clasko didn't look to well. Veidina chirped jumping around not making Clasko's situation any better when he jumped on his chest. Lulu called him back, and the mini-Wakka chiped and ran to his mother. Eventually Clasko sat up, and looked around. His expression went from confused to happy. He jumped up grabbing onto Tidus' beak.

"...!?..." Tidus looked around. "Guy's... a little help here!" He muttered almost silently as Clasko rubbed his head on his beak. Yunie snickered and caused me to bust out laughing. Tidus wasn't looking to happy though, but the rest of us were getting a much needed comic relief moment. "CLASKO LET GO OF ME!" Tidus shouted jumping into the air, and hiding behind Yunie. This made the rest of us laugh harder. The aqua eyed man just glared back at us.

"Ya made a pretty nice couple ya!" Wakka joked.

"..." Paine was silent as ever just smiling mistiviously. She had a bad habit of doing that. I swear how in the world does she know this bird brain next to me(Gippal)!?

"Yunie I think that Clasko's trying to take him away from you!?" I cracked up. Yunie's eyes went wide, and I guess she was blushing.

"Wait? Lady Yuna?" Clasko asked her. She looked over at him and nodded. "How? Why?"

"None of us can figure it out..." She said sadly.

I looked around for a second. "Hey what happened to Bob?" Gippal groaned at my comment, and I suppose he mentaly slapped his forehead.

"Rikku, now's not the time to worry about that rock." Lulu said in her monotoned voice.

"But when I went to sleep Bob was right here?" I walked back over to our camping site, and looked toward the airship. I rolled my eyes at the site. My not-brother was still running around flailing about in all directions. I sighed and walked back over to the ranch.

"Hey Cid's girl, what's that on your forehead?" I scowled at Gippal, but decided against yelling at him. There's just no use trying...

"Looks like a crystal to me?" Clasko said picking something off my bandana. It was a small red and blue fragment about the size of a small sphere. I could tell just by looking at it that it was smooth and perfictly round. It shined a few times, and then 'ping' a Moogle popped out of no where.

"Hellow everybody!" A hyper voice spoke from the small Moogle. We all stared at it intently. "Hey feather heads what are you looking at?"

"Why you little!" Gippal shouted as he began stomping on the poor thing.


	4. A Moogle's stubborn attatude

**Ehh sorry it took so long to get another chapter, and the fact that this one's so short whoops. So very sorry! Please forgive me, I beg of you! Please review if you feel I deserve it, and if anyone has any ideas for the next chapt. and so on please it'll make the rest of the story come a lot quicker. I disclaim FFX-2.

* * *

**

Everyone just stared at how Gippal treated the poor Moogle. With a little help from Wakka I managed to pry Gippal's foot out of the Moogle's head. He sat up looking a little dizzy and glared at Gippal. I really don't blame him, I would to in his position. "Gippal that was mean! You big meanie!"

Gippal blinked and turned his head away. I puffed my cheeks up, and stomped off to the Moogle that was sitting on the ground. He looked up at me, and tilted his head. "What you going to beat me up to!?"

"No! I just wanted to know if you were alright?" I watched as he floated eye level with me. He just stared and stared, and then 'whap' he hit me over the head!? "What was that for?!" I squaked holding my head with my wings. I could hear Gippal laughing at me now, and now I'm confused and angry. Why is everyone picking on me today!

"Cid's girl you've gone and ticked off the flying rat now!" Gippal shouted and the Moogle got even madder than he was before.

"Fine you all can just stay like you are! I'm not turning you back now!" The little Moogle shouted. Wait what does he mean by that!?

"You mean you can turn us back?" Yunie asked him.

"Yes, but I'm not now." The Moogle crossed his arms, and turned his head to the sky after he landed on a stone that was almost Yunie's height.


	5. Progress!

We all looked to each other, and back to the Moogle. He opened his eyes to look back toward us only to see a rabid pack of Chocobos bolting straight for him. Our disorganized pack of random colored birds surrounded the small "flying rat" as Gippal put it shouting and we all tried to grab him with our wings.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" He shouted panic stricken. "If you wanta turn back you gotta help me find my three brothers!" He declaired to all of us. I sighed but cheered up quickly.

"Okidoki!" I danced back and forth between my two long legs. Yunie seemed to brighten up, as did the rest of us.

Barilai spoke softly, I could barely hear him. "So where are they?"

The moogle looked over to the silvery chocobo. "Well... we all got separated about a week ago..." He muttered sadly. "I do know one of my brothers is in the Thunder Plains, but I don't know about the other two." He hung his head saddened. Poor guy, all alone...

I tried to hold back my tears it was just so sad. "Well what are we waiting around this place for..." Gippal muttered. "Lets find his damned brothers so we can get back to normal already..."

We all agreed. Tidus looked back to Clasko, who in turn just looked confused about the whole thing. "Right lets go to the Thunder Plains!" He bolted away.

Wakka and LuLu looked at Clasko and down to Videna, who was running in circles between his dad and mom. It looked rather cute to say the least. "Clasko we'll look suspicious and could be captured if we're on our own..." The ever decisive LuLu remarked. "We need you to come with us." She looked back down to her son. "And to help us keep Videna protected." She said worriedly.

"Um ugh ok." He said. He followed our group after Tidus; who was nowhere in site now. People think I get excitable well they obviously haven't met Tidus! Well I really can't talk though can I. Sighing I continued with our group.

"What's up, Cid's girl?" Gippal asked. I opened my mouth...beak and shut it. I started to say my name again but I just didn't have the care anymore. He looked down at me with his one good eye.

"What?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance... well _barely_hiding my annoyance. He looked at me like he was smiling, well I think he was smiling but nope I have no clue. Chocobo's don't have mouths to smile with now do they. Anyway moving on.

He looked like he wanted to irritate me more than he already was, but he stopped. "Hey rat how long till we find your brother?" He asked the moogle. He has such a way with words doesn't he...

The moogle turned around, gave him a whack across the head and said. "For that you get to stay as you are!" He gave a 'humph' and went back to leading us toward Maclania woods.

The look on Gippal's face was so hilarious! He tilted his head to the side slightly beak open and his one eye wide. "O hell no!" He screamed. I think I heard him mutter something about not looking sexy or what ever. Ya Gippal sexy pulease... ok so he is a little good looking. Alright fine he's gorgeous, but not like I'm going to say that out loud. We had a quiet trip through the woods for once. We passed several fiends but everyone of them ignored our presence. Like we weren't even there! Maybe being a chocobo wasn't that bad.

I thought for a few moments; no it was bad. I could no longer work on machina now! Disterific...

"Whats wrong Rikku, ya?" Wakka asked slowing down to match my pace.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking."

I heard a sort of snort. "Ugho watch out Cid's girl's trying to think." I glared at him. He always does that! Such a big meanie...

"I'm not talking to you anymore!" I proclaimed. I couldn't tell if he looked shocked or what.

"Suit yourself." He said still laughing. He gave a devilish look toward me. "In a few hours you'll be running straight to me saying; 'O Gippal what have I done. You're such a hansome a-" Yunie cut him off.

"Sorry to say but we have to focus on finding the Moogle's brothers you two." Yunie to the rescue!

Paine gave a somewhat birdlike smirk enjoying the moment for whatever reason. The moogle stopped floating in one spot. "I have a name you stupid bird brains!" He shouted. We all looked at each other then to him.

He glared at us boy was he pissed. We learned two things that day. First the Moogle's name was Rob, who would have thought! And second Gippal's going to defiantly remain a chocobo for the rest of his life.


End file.
